medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Radical Edward2
|} |} : Looks like We have a case of a user who does not read our policies! YuriKaslov 22:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :However, I am just stating my concern that the case that I'm presenting in some ways is not covered in the policy. In the Relevancy and Notability guidelines, there isn't anything explaining the grounds in which the information/reference is supported by information provided by makers of the game and only states that information that is strictly within the game should be present. But the case with Medal of Honor is that the franchise itself is based heavily on real-life events as well as films based on the same topics. I don't wish to start any conflicts. I'm just stating my concerns to possibly help improve this Wikia. --RadicalEdward2 22:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand your concern, but considering that I myself drafted all of the policies, I know more than anybody else how they should be applied. Quite frankly, there should be absolutely no IRL information whatsoever -- but as it states in one of the policies, a bit of IRL is allowed, and only in the item/vehicle articles. ::JSYK, the Medal of Honor franchise could be seen as the half-brother of Saving Private Ryan, seeing how it was developed by Steven Spielburg and DreamWorks Interactive (who would later become EALA). To state that there are similarities is more than just redundant, due to the franchise's relationship with that movie and others, it should be obvious. YuriKaslov 22:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I kinda get where coming from. I'm sorry for the mess. I'm just a bit of a history fanatic with an obsession with accuracy and detail. Plus, with MOH: Frontline being one of my first shooter games, I especially faithful to that part of the MOH franchise. --RadicalEdward2 22:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seems to me as though he's already been blocked... Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I reported that guy to the admins at Wikia Community so there would be a quick response to prevent further damage. Just in case you weren't online. --RadicalEdward2 21:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you know a lot about Jimmy Patterson? If you do, I'd like to know where you got some of the information, like, the battle threw the night, onboard the U.S. TJ, and encounter with the resistance. But LOL I don't know if you even wrote that stuff, so reply soon! AwesomeSauce360 05:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know a fair amount about Jimmy P. Sadly, wished I was with the generation to play the first game, but I know Frontline front and back and every glitch :) --RadicalEdward2 16:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you know the glitch in Operation Repunzel where you can go up the wall and onto the top of the manor? Because I try, try, try and never get up there. So frustrating! AwesomeSauce360 21:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well its an occurrence that's not suppose to happen like most glitches. So you might only be able to achieve that glitch through mere chance or luck. --RadicalEdward2 19:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Did I just violate any policies? With my post "do you know about Jimmy Patterson" I may have violated some policies. But IDK. Please help! and if I did, sorry, and feel free to delete the message or something. AwesomeSauce360 05:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC)